


Emerald Heart

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Male Slash, Obsession, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green is definitely Ollie’s color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Rage_ and _Requiem_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 8, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 10, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1044  
> 

The colors are sharper,  
The sounds brighter,  
The sights spicier,

But madness clouds  
Men’s minds.

Self-delusion,  
Is still  
Delusion.

  


**Rayna Oliver  
"Modern Life  
And Other Poems"  
2006 C.E.**

Oliver smiled as he gazed upon the cracked portrait of Lex, the Green Kryptonite signet ring (the House of Luthor) cold in the palm of his hand as he stood in the bombed-out boardroom.

Lex was gone. He’d won. After all these years…

Lionel had taken away his parents.

Lex had never given up the man he loved.

It had been hard, so very hard, to be alone after his parents had died. He was only ten years old! A raw hollowness had been left behind after has heart had been scooped out, leaving only grief and rage behind.

He took that rage out on Lex at Excelsior, not his proudest moment.

He’d met Bruce in those days, just as angry and just as lost.

And now well and truly lost, having disappeared four years ago from Gotham.

All three of them had gone the same route: wild, hedonistic youth fueled by rage and money. Too many women (and men), too much booze, too many recreational drugs.

Finally he had found his purpose.

Ollie looked down at the ring.

Green had always been the color of his life: his Irish heritage from his mother’s side; the endless greenery of the Queen estate; his own eyes.

He had chosen green for the Arrow, a quiet tribute to his mother, and then had met the beautiful young man with the green eyes.

Green fields of corn, lush and rich…hiding the Green Kryptonite that could kill him.

Ollie had met Clark after the farmboy’s romance with Lex had crashed and burned. Lana was gone, and Clark needed someone.

Their brief year-long romance had been the happiest time of Ollie’s life.

He had started the Justice League, badgered Clark to join, already afraid of losing him.

Lana had come back, but eventually married Lex after Dark Thursday and Zod, Lex’s paranoia growing after being possessed by the conquering Kryptonian, and after Zod, the insanity beginning.

Obsessed by Clark.

Clark could believe that Lana was the love of his life, but Ollie knew better.

Lex would always come first.

Lana and Lex had married, but it was Clark they had wanted. Ollie knew the signs, because he wanted Clark, too. Chloe had, long ago, and, hell, even tough-as-nails Lois was falling hard.

Maybe it was the power and the generous heart that would never misuse it that attracted people to Clark. The Kents had done everything to protect him, and even that bastard Lionel had tried in his own twisted way.

The glow of the Kryptonite eerily splashed on the walls of the ruined boardroom, bathing Ollie’s face in emerald light.

He had tried so hard to keep Clark, to come close to equality. The serum RL65 he had taken to make him invulnerable had worked…except he had developed a psychosis, uncontrollable rage, and addiction.

He’d lost Clark, and the Kryptonian had refused to go after Lex _even after Lex had tried to kill him in the Arctic!_

 _Why_ wouldn’t Clark protect himself? 

Sadly, Ollie knew why.

Lana had been a childhood crush, but Lex had been Clark’s first love.

Clark would _never_ forget his first love.

And Lex never would, either, but it had become twisted by madness. He still had loved Clark, willing to die with him in the Arctic like some star-crossed lovers in a Victorian romance, but still willing to destroy him.

The monstrous, half-alive creature in that van had been a pale remnant of Lex.

But still dangerous.

At least Lex had succeeded in separating Lana and Clark forever. It was the reason that Ollie hoped Lex hadn’t suffered too much when the van had exploded.

The explosion he had set.

Ollie closed his eyes, letting the green light wash over him.

Lana had been clever; he’d give her that. She had hijacked Lex’s super-suit and it had made her Clark’s equal.

But now, he had that chance again. 

Dr. Grohl had developed a new, safer drug. Ollie had grabbed the chance to start taking it, the good doctor assuring him that the Green K-laced serum would give him quick healing, invulnerability and possibly other powers.

“No meteor psychosis this time.”

Not like Lex.

Not like the last time he’d taken an invulnerability serum.

Now with the combined resources of Queen Industries and Luthorcorp, he could keep the serum coming. Slow development of his invulnerability was perfect. It would give him time.

He would be there for Clark, who even now was grieving over Lex. Ollie had seen the footage from the truck.

Clark would grieve over Lana’s loss.

Lois was not on his radar.

He, Oliver, would develop his powers, ready to reveal them to Clark when the time was right.

No psychosis this time!

Lana had recognized rivals in Lex and himself. She’d known he was lying in the hospital after the boardroom explosion. Clark hadn’t had a clue. Thank god she was gone.

Chloe was smart, even without Brainiac. She was willing to kill to protect Clark. Brainiac had killed Sebastian Kane? Dream on, Chloe. Keep telling yourself that.

Lois, bulldog that she was when it came to secrets, would have to be watched.

Lionel was gone. If Lex hadn’t killed his old man, Oliver would have.

Lex was gone. He’d made sure of that.

Ollie opened his eyes, staring into the emerald glow.

He needed another shot of the serum. The more he took, the faster he would develop those powers.

He’d first taken this new serum in the aftermath of despair and depression after learning the truth about his parents’ deaths. 

No psychosis this time!

He would bide his time, and Clark would be his again.

He closed his fist over the ring, the power matching the tingle surging through his veins.

He would protect Clark from anyone who would try and hurt him.

Clark would be _his_ again.

He’d make him forget Lex and Lana.

His fist tightened, the sharp edges of the signet ring cutting into his palm and drawing blood.

This time, there were no obsessive billionaire boyfriends to take Clark away.

Clark would _never_ leave him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ollie was so OOC for me in _Requiem_ that I began to think of motivations/reasons for his behavior, and this is what I came up with! That smile of his at the end in the glow of the Green Kryptonite ring really got to me! :)


End file.
